Richard's Adventures of Land before Time pt 1
by hero101
Summary: This is where the Story of Heroes Adventures and Heroes Adventures started. Hate it, like it. Just let Me know


**This is the First Time of doing a Series for the Land before Time. Think of something like "Land before Time Retold". Only My own version. This is After the First Land before Time Movie.**

* * *

The Land before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure.

Great Valley. 65 Million Years Ago.

Land before Time Narrator: Many Eons Ago. When the Earth was young. Millions of Years before the First Humans was the Age of the Great Lizards. Dinosaurs. These Creatures roam the Earth for thousands of Centuries. Some Eat Plants. While others: The Dreaded Sharpteeth hunted their fellow Dinosaurs But the Plant eaters found Refuge from the Predators in One Special Place:

The Great Valley.

A place where friends: Littlefoot the Longneck, Cera the Threehorn, Ducky the Swimmer, Petrie the Flyer, and Spike the Spiketall. They grow and play together under the watchful Eyes of their Loving Families.

But that's when another story comes in.

* * *

Arizona, 2016.

Richard: Today is the First Day of Summer Vacation. Students of Boys and Girls in Schools like Sunrise Mountain. There is a Special Human Boy named: Richard Serpa. Age: 15. Black Sweater, Dark Blue Pants and Grey and White Shoes. He tries his best in his Last Day of School in 5th Hour until the Bell rings for Summer.

It is now 2:17.

Some are start to say Summer in a Whisper. Troy: "Summer,... Summer,... Summer". Gabriel: "Summer", Lex: "Summer". I looked at the Clock and it is 2:19. They still say Summer when Ms. Owen ask of what is 5x7. I did answered it of= 35. I got it correct and then.

* * *

RANG!

(High School Musical 2 What Time is It)

/Everyone in My Class gets up Fast./

[Girls]

C'mon!

/So I joined too./

[Chad, All]  
What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right, say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

[Troy]  
Finally, summer's here  
Good to be chillin' out  
I'm off the clock  
The pressure's off  
Now my girl is what it's all about

[Gabriella]  
Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay  
No moving away  
Ready for a summer romance

[Troy & Gabriella]  
Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah, we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!

[Chad, All]  
What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right, say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

[Sharpay, Ryan, Sharpay & Ryan]  
Goodbye to rules, no summer school  
I'm free to shop till I drop  
It's an education vacation  
And the party never has to stop  
We've got things to do, I'll see you soon  
And we're really gonna miss you all  
Goodbye to you and you  
And you and you  
Bye-bye, until next fall (Bye-bye!)

[Sharpay & Ryan]  
Everybody ready, goin' crazy, yeah, we're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now!

[Chad, All]  
What time is it?  
Summertime! It's our vacation!  
What time is it?  
Party time! That's right, say it loud!  
What time is it?  
Time of our lives! Anticipation!  
What time is it?  
Summertime! School's out, scream and shout!

[Troy & Gabriella, Sharpay & Ryan]  
No more wakin' up at 6AM  
'Cause now our time is all our own  
Enough already, we're waiting, come on, let's go

[All]  
Go out of control!

[Boys]  
Alright!  
Everybody!  
Yeah!  
Come on!

[All]  
School pride, let's show it!  
Champions, we know it!  
Wildcats are the best!  
Red, white and gold!  
When it's time to win, we do it!  
We're number one, we proved it!  
Let's live it up! Party down!  
That's what the summer's all about!

[All]  
(What time is it?)

/We are all outside by the front of the School/

[Gabriella]  
Summertime is finally here  
(Let's celebrate!)

[Gabriella & Troy]  
Wanna hear you loud and clear now!  
(School's out!)

[Chad & Taylor]  
We can sleep as late as we want to!  
(It's our time!)

[Sharpay & Ryan]  
Now we can do whatever we wanna do!  
(What time is it?)  
It's summertime  
(We love the day!)  
Come on and say it again now!  
(What time is it?)  
It's party time!  
(Let's celebrate!)  
The time of our lives!

(Instruments)

End Music.

* * *

I got to My Bus and head Home. on My Bus is My Best Friend Alex Stark. Orange Hair, Glasses, and a Great Science Wiz. "Hows is hanging Rich?" Alex said as We did Fist Bump.

He's the Son of the Jeremy Stark. Not Tony Stark of Iron Man. He does own a Machine Tech Company called: Stark-Tech. He makes New Vehicles like the Vision Grand Trismo. He also makes Robots that shouldn't be possible.

Alex and I met in 2014 when He was bullied by Some Teenagers who doesn't like Science Stuff. I stepped in for them to back off. Then they wanted to now pick on Me and Alex. Big Mistake: Never mess a Kid with Martial Arts.

So that what happen. With only 1 hits each in the Head, Stomach, and Arm. They fall down like Dominoes. They were actually in Detention anyway for Bullying on others. I did the Teachers a Favor.

So Alex thanked Me for helping Him. So we became friends for 2 Years. He's asking Me to go to Stark-Tech Labs to see a New Machine that He and his Dad worked on. Well Why not?

I did ask my parents to go with Alex as his Dad's Limo drives in. "Ready for a Summer Time?" I asked, Alex: "You betcha". We did a Shake just like Austin Moon and Dez did in Austin and Ally.

Richard/Alex: "What Up!". As the Limo pass by the City. We didn't know that we we're being watched by the Government. "They're heading for Stark-Tech Labs" said Agent Mike.

At a US Base in Washington DC. A General called: Erik Striker. He wanted all of the Technology for the President Donald Trump. With Machines that can make building faster. What if they can use it for Military Propose.

Except that Trump's Office didn't last long when He fired a Good General and hired Striker. So a New President is called: Andrew Shepard from the American President. A Real Guy who does understand the People.

So when He hears about Stark-Tech's New Machines to Build and Help Sick People. He donates Money to do the Funding Bill on these Machines, and not Building War Machines, and Buying the Company.

He, and Jeremy decide to be Allies to change the World into a better Tomorrow. The President Shepard is going to be at Stark-Tech Labs for Alex's New type of Machine. Striker wants to get his hands on it.

We arrive at Stark-Tech Labs. Alex inform Me that I am already hired to be a Test Subject of Alex's New Achievement: **A Dimensional and Temporal Gate. or The Space Gate.** Me and Alex walked inside as we got to his lab.

His Dad and the President is waiting. "Welcome Alex. How is School?" said Jeremy. Alex: "I got an A+ on a Science Project of the Voice Command, and Interactive Lightning McQueen".

Jeremy: "Nice Work, My Boy. Your Mother would be Proud". Then President Shepard walks to Me with a shake, "Richard Serpa. It's a Pleasure to meet a Friend of the Most Greatest Scientist and a Test Subject that'll revolutionize History". Richard: "The Honor is My pleasure to be here".

Alex: "You won't be needing a Test Suit for this. It's perfectly safe, and I pact some Kit and a Building Scanner if You get stuck over there". He gives Me a Building Scanner. You guys ever played Subnautica?

Richard: "What for?". Alex explained, "I wanted You to be the First One before the Government goes through". Alex then activates the Gate. I set the Gate to 65 Million Years into the Past. Your New Watch from Last Year has a Built in Comms and Map and Time Date".

The Shepard gives Me a Uzi 9mm with 4 Clips. "Just encase if there are any problems over there". I had to agree. Then It was time to go as I walk through it. To their View it work But then there are some problems as the Gate has shut down Completely.

Alex: "Oh that can't be Good".

* * *

Great Valley, 65 Million Years Ago.

There I was on the Ground Unconscious. When I came around I looked around. I was in the Time of the Dinosaurs. Until I was found by 2 of them: A Triceratops and a Apatosaurus.

Grandpa Longneck: "Hello there Little One". Topps: "What are You doing?".

I lost it as I facepalm, "This Day just got into overdrive".

* * *

Stark-Tech Labs, 2016.

The Gate was Malfunctioning. Alex is trying to fix the Problem. Alex's Dad is on the Comms calling out the Missing Employee. Soon the General Striker was there with some Agents.

"Mr. President. I'm ready for this Assignment" He said. Shepard: "There may be some problems right now". They turn to a Machine that is about to blow, Alex: "RUN!".

They all run away from the Lab as the Gate explodes. The rest got out of covered. Striker knows that this never happen if someone was entering the Gate before Him, "Who else was there?".

Alex had just send a Best Friend to a Time that He might come back from.

* * *

Great Valley, 65 Million Years Ago.

While the 2 were discussing on what to do about the Boy. I'm trying to contact Alex with some Headset that Alex gave to Me, "Alex come in". No Respond. "Come In,... Nothing". They 2 Dinos looked to Me. "Longneck are You sure that this Thing is allowed to roam around in the Valley?" Topps asked the Old Longneck.

Longneck: "He is different from Us. But He's no Sharpteeth, or He would've attacked Us by now". Topps knows Longneck has a Point. Then they hear a Roar from a Distance. I heard it too.

"Sharpteeth. In the Valley?" Topps asked. Then Longneck thinks of why they came and snapped: "The Children!". They ran off. I had no choice but to get to those Children before the Sharteeth do.

As the Dinos run I was a bit more Faster then them. "Wheres He going" said Longneck as Topps doesn't know. To Me, I now realize this is the Land before Time Movie. So I might know My way around the Valley and their Shortcuts not even Big Guys can't fit.

I got there in time as 2 T-Rex were chasing the Kids. Then Littlefoot tripped over without looking at a Rock. "OW! My Leg" He said as Littlefoot turns to 2 Sharpteeth who are about to kill Him. He close his Eyes.

To their Eyes of Sharpteeth. They were going for a Kill until they saw a Thing in Black and Blue ram into their Prey. I got to Littilefoot in time. Littlefoot opened his Eyes to see a Creature with weird Skin.

"Who are You?" Littlefoot asked. Then He looks at the Sharteeth as they were pushed off By the Grown Ups: Longneck and Topps. I looked to Littlefoot, "You Ok?". He nodded as He tries to get up and then he falls down again.

"Ow! I broke my leg" He said as Littlefoot looks to his back leg. I then had an Idea. I went under and carry Him off the ground to somewhere else. Then soon enough: Littlefoot: "Chomper!".

I turned to see a Baby T-Rex being chased by 2 Egg Stealers. I rolled the Eyes as I'm about to do something stupid. (Whisper): "Alex hate for this" said as I head off for Chomper with Littlefoot on the back as He is a bit Heavy.

Then I found a place to put Littlefoot in a Safe place. I then turn to see the Grown Ups defeated the Sharpteeth as they run away. Then I turn to see No Littlefoot and I knew that He would follow Chomper.

Then I remember the Uzi 9mm that President Shapard gave to Me. I load the 1st Clip. Soon I am Locked and Loaded.

* * *

Littlefoot's Pov.

Littlefoot was Protecting Chomper from the Egg Stealers that cornered Him. Littlefoot: "You stay Back. You meanies". Chomper was growling at them. Ozzy and Strut were laughing at Him. "That funny. How are going to stop Us? Were not afraid of You", Strut: "Yeah".

"He's not the One You to be afraid of". The 2 turned a Thing that holds a Black Stick, "Your New problem is Me" I said. They were laughing as Littlefoot was puzzled on how is He going fight 2 of them.

Ozzy: "How is that? With that Stick?". Strut is laughing. I grin, "Yep" I said as I point the Uzi with only One Arm at them and open fired. (Uzi Fire!). I was only hitting the Ground and they just reacted to Run Away as they heard the Load Sound of the Gun.

Littlefoot then escorts Chomper out of the Valley. When He came back, I disappeared. "Hey! Where are You?" asking Littlefoot as He hasn't even said thank you to the Thing.

"Littlefoot" said his Grandpa. Littlefoot: "Grandpa. Your okay". Then Longneck sees a Black Figure which is Me. I 2-Finger salute and left. Grandpa Longneck did is just to Smiled, "Thank You".

* * *

In the Mountains of the Great Valley.

I found a Cave to make a Camp for the Night and try to get a hold on Alex. "Alex,... Alex can you read Me? This is your test subject calling". There is no answer from Him. I try to keep My Hopes up, "Where can you be?".

At the Valley where Everyone goes back to Normal. When Grandpa Longneck woke up his sees his Wife and then his Grandson with a Leg that has some stuff on him: 2 Sticks on the Leg wrapped around with Vine.

Then He sees little clear smoke from the Mountains. He might need to know where it's coming from. So He left the Valley without Grandma and Littlefoot waking up. He walks to the Mountains and founds the Origins of the Smoke in the Caves.

The Smoke had almost been gone away and he sees some things that was not here before. He believe that this belongs to the Creature He and Topps met. "What's a Longneck doing way out here?" I said as I got back from making Firewood.

I remaking the Fire again to stay warm. This Time It's Outside on a Big Long Ledge that can hold a about 3 Longnecks. We were looking at the Valley as Me and Longneck talked.

"So that's how you got here, Richard is it?" Longneck asked as I nodded. "65 Million Years to the Future to be exactly, Longneck" I said as I place another wood in the Fire Pit.

Longneck: "And You have no way back?". I nod No. "Then You're Stuck here with Us, Boy" said Topps as He comes up to Us. Topps: "Was it You that helped Littlefoot when his Leg got broken?".

Richard: "Guilty as Charged. Humans have ways to Survive things like this in the Future". They know that He can't survive on his own by Himself, "You can come with Us. We can learn a lot from You as You can learn from Us too" said Longneck.

"Thanks. But I have a plan for that. You might not see Me there to scare any locals like You" I said as the 2 raise a Brow. They went back to Sleep as I remember to use the Scanner from Alex to build a Tree-House right next to both Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Threehorn's Side of the Tree.

When thats done. The Leaves were place as the Tree-House was never there. All it has for the Interior is a Bed. Soon I get a radio call from a Headset: "Hello. Richard, respond to Me. This is Alex Stark from the Homebase. Please Respond".

I place the Headset on, "I'm here Alex". Alex: "Richard. You're Alive. Where are You?". Richard: "You know where to send Me". Alex does know what I'm talking, "65 Million Years to the Past. It did work. But there is a Problem,... The Gate was deactivated and it cannot send people through. But It can send Object though".

Richard: "That's Fine. Lock On to this Headset. I made a Tree house here in the Great Valley". Alex reacted, "The _Great Valley_?! Home of the Land before Time Characters?!", "The Same One" I comment.

"You must have been Proud to be with these Guys, and not Striker. Speaking of Which: Striker is now making his own to send his Men to there. President Shepard has a Mission for You If your Alive: Stop any of Strikers Personnel and Protect that World".

Soon I see Grandpa Longneck looking through the Glass-less Window heard it, "I don't think that would be a Problem here" I grin. Grandpa smiles. "But once the Gate works again. I can send You Home,... or follow Striker's Forces across the Multi-Universe as You make New Friends and Allies along the Way" said Alex.

I looked to the Longneck as He looks to Me. "I'll enjoy My Vacation here then. I'm not going anywhere for Now" I commented as Longneck was glad.

The Race was on between Me and Striker. With a Little help of My own Allies nothing going to Stop Us.

* * *

Military Base in Qatar of Arabia.

The Gate is starting it's production as Striker will soon have a Universe to Control for Donald Trump. "They will be Mine".

* * *

 **I hope this Series starts Good. Review some comments to Me and I hope I'll make more very soon.**


End file.
